Holiday Trip
by KinjazKouhai
Summary: Now in their third year, Erina and Soma are about to head into holiday break. With a little help from Senzaemon, the two end up sharing a cabin in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Sorina fanfic. Critiques are welcome!**

Chapter 1: An Invitation

Nakiri Senzaemon, head of the Nakiri household and headmaster of Totsuki Culinary Academy, relieves himself of the confines of his office; as the school was now going into a holiday break, with intentions to enjoy the afternoon weather. Upon his stroll toward the school gardens, he sees a rather interesting situation relating his beloved granddaughter and a certain redhead that piques his interest.

The previously cold, prideful, and harsh Nakiri Erina is currently engaged in conversation with Yukihira Soma, a spontaneous transfer student that practically made an enemy of the whole school during his inauguration. Of course he's seen the way they've interacted over the years; however, this time was slightly different. Instead of their usual banter usually ending with Erina making some sort of statement to display her superiority, she would often release a slight giggle in response to Soma's antics. His presence was made well known to the two as multiple students as well as staff stopped whatever they were doing to bow in respect to the over-muscular elder.

As he meets the two his granddaughter met his gaze and bowed ever so slightly. "Good afternoon Oji-san, I pray that you are well?" spoke Erina with the utmost respect. "I am well Erina. And you?" spoke the bearded man with less of a thundering voice with a more loving tone. "Of cour-" Erina was about to say as she was cut off by her redheaded companion.

"Yo! Gramps how've you been I haven't seen you in ages!". Erina slapped him in the back of the head and forced it into a somewhat respectful bow. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU COMMON 3RD RATE CHEF WANNABE" she yelled. Senzaemon now watching the scene chuckles at the boy's antics. "Now now it's quite alright Erina." turning his attention now towards soma "I am fine Soma thank y-" an idea now sprang to life in his mind. "Soma-kun, do you have plans over the holiday?" Asked Senzemon. "Nope not really, i'm just going to air out Yukihira's but other than that nothing" said Soma now released from the blonde's grip. "Interesting" said the muscular man with a smirk and a strange glint in his eyes earning him some confusion from his granddaughter. Quickly composing himself he says "Nevermind that now. The both of you have a good day now." As soon as he finished speaking he left.

"Damn Nakiri your grampa's a badass" said Soma rubbing his head from the slap from earlier. Erina responds with a huff and turns away as if saying "obviously you idiot" and sighs as she was tired after a day of school. At this moment, Chappelle sensei walked towards the pair, grabbing their attention

"Nakiri Erina, Yukihira Soma, you are wanted by the headmaster" the blonde man spoke. Both Erina and Soma exchanged glances of confusion, then bowed and thanked Chappelle sensei as they made their way to the main office.

"Maybe he forgot something?" Soma asks, casually walking and occasionally looking at erina. "If that were the case then i don't see the point of having you come too." Erina spoke as she tried to figure out what her grandfather needed. They arrived at the office and Soma knowed on the door. "Gramps! We're here!" he yelled earning a pinch to the side from Erina. "Come in you two." spoke a thundering, yet welcoming voice. Soma opened the door only to meet the back of the man who called them. "Is there business that you need to speak to me with Oji-san?" asked Erina "If so, I can leave yukihira-kun outside". Although asking first, she was already attempting to force him out on her own.

Senzaemon merely chuckled at this. "No No its nothing of that sort, actually i needed to speak to Soma." Hearing this, Soma's sweat drops as he recalls encouraging (forcing) a freshmen to try his latest squid concoction. "Erina, do you recall the land that we own in the woods by the river?"

After thinking abit, her eyes widen slightly as it brought back pleasant memories. "I believe so, we used to stay in a cabin there during the summers."

"Yes, we haven't gone to there in a while and i want to check up on it. However due to my work I have not the time. Erina take a friend and stay there for a few days; this is a good chance to relax." Erina felt the adrenaline rush to her head as she was so excited, then realization dawned on her. "With all due respect I'd love to but i gave hisako the holiday off to visit family."

"I realize that and that brings me onto my next question" the bearded man turned to Soma who's now sitting on a couch. "Soma-kun will you accompany my granddaughter?" 'WHAAAA?" Erina screamed blushing red as a tomato. After short consideration, soma spoke "I wouldn't mind going along. Oyaji told me a story of him staying in the woods for a couple nights and said it was the best learning experience he'd ever had."

"Then it is decided" Senzaemon spoke as he stood up "I will see you two tomorrow morning." with that the were left alone in his office. Erina, now composed but with a healthy blush, did her signature hair flip and spoke "Consider yourself lucky, you were personally invited by the headmaster" although trying to sound superior, her blushing face made her look like an adorable puppy barking at a horse. Soma walked over to Erina and patten her head "Aha I guess i am pretty lucky" Erina slapped his hand away and looked down with a healthy blush. With that Soma pocket his hands and walked out "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Nakiri :3" leaving blushing princess all alone in the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost, thank you fir all the positive reviews and encouragement. Also, to some people's pleasure, I've decided to make this a full blown. multi-chapter story. Enjoy and comment! As always, Critique is welcome!**

Chapter 2: Treacherous Trail

It was the sun that woke Erina up. Of all the things that Nakiri Erina was, being a morning person was not one of them. In reality, she was just as any regular student dreading the morning sun. This time however, she was quite excited for the days to come. After standing up and doing her usual stretches, Erina gracefully made her way towards the restroom for her routine shower. Entering the restroom, the princess was taken aback by her current appearance. Messy hair, buttons slightly undone displaying her ample breast, and a thin line of dried drool could be seen. Embarrassed at herself, Erina undressed and began to bathe. As she sits in the tub she mentally prepared herself for the day's upcoming events. "How did I end up in this situation." she says with an exasperated sigh as she reclines more into the tub only leaving her knees and the top half of her head above water.

"Well I guess it's not that bad…" she things while unconsciously blowing bubbles in the tub. Being that she isn't as dense as the redhead, she notices that she's been spending more time with him lately. Then an image flashes into her minds she recalls how he patted her on the head the night prior. "This causes her to blush and choke slightly on water. Sitting up straight now, Erina goes and dries herself off in the room off to the side, still thinking of a particular red head. Having that she'd packed the night before, Erina looks through her closet for something to wear. Because she usually wears her Totsuki uniform and chef's jackets, choosing an outfit was a little challenging for her. Nevertheless, Erina fashions herself with a simple flannel, black jeans and a pair of boots.

"I am ready to leave" she spoke with an authoritative tone, but the maids and other staff could hear the hint of excitement in her voice. "Of course m'lady" spoke the head maid. Erina seated herself in the limo and waited for the driver to finish placing her belongings in the trunk. The driver enters and asks her "Would you like me to take you directly to the property Lady Erina?"

"No we must stop by the Polar Star Dormitories first" Thank kami that the driver couldn't see her face as she sprouted a slight blush. "Very well m'lady" and with that they were off. The entire way there, erina couldn't stop her heart from racing due to both excitement and anxiousness. She found herself constantly fidgeting and fine tuning bits and strands of her hair while looking in the mirror. Finally deciding to tie her hair into a bun, she rested her head on the headrest of her seat. "I wonder what Yukihira-kun's doing" she says in a hushed tone. Just as soon as she said that she realizes that she's arrived at polar star dorms. To much of her surprise, the subject of her question was standing in front of the main gate already packed sporting his usual grin. "Wait here" she demands as she makes her way out.

"Hey Nakiri good mor-" spoke Soma as he was cut off and stunned by Erina's current appearance. After taking a good minute to oggle at her (for lack of a better term :3), he was awoken from his trance with a poke to the cheek from the princess.

"Yukihira-kun?" asked erina with a slight head tilt, adding to her cuteness factor. Recomposing himself now he rubs the back of his head. "S-sorry Nakiri i'm just a little tired aha" he said as an excuse to change the subject. "Did you not sleep last night?" looking a little worried. This was too much for him. He was used to her ranting and yelling at him, but today she addressed him as you would a human being as well as subtle actions that makes her emit an atmosphere of cuteness. Coughing into his hand "Y-yeah". He shook his head and slapped his cheeks with both hands to get his mind off Erina. "Shall we go then?" he asked flashing his signature grin. "M-mhm" spoke a slightly blushing Erina.

Now sitting one seat apart from each other, Soma and Erina relax in the back seat as they are taken to their destination. THis scene is oddly reminiscent to the time after the training camp and Erina notices it. She looks over to see a tired looking Soma dozing off from time to time. "Are you sure you're ok Yukihira-kun?" she asks again waking the boy up from his dozing state. Deciding to change the subject completely, Soma flashes a tired grin Erina's way and says groggily "Y'know, this kind of reminds me of camp, other than the fact that you never even spared me a single glance back then". Although still smiling, a small tone of spite could be heard in his voice as he turns his face away. For the first time in forever, Erina feels a pain in her chest 'is this guilt?' she thought; however, that feeling was soon gone along with soma's last quote as he drifts to sleep. "I like you better like this" he gives a small chuckle as he drifts away to sleep, once again leaving a blushing princess to herself. She sat there looking at his now sleeping figure, she looks back onto the first day they met at that entrance exam. In all truth, she couldn't stop thinking about it over the years. Every time he made a new dish, every time he overcame a challenge she secretly had more and more respect for him. Although her pride would never left her admit but she came to terms with it. The stopping of the car was what brought Erina out of her small trance like state.

"I apologize miss Nakiri, but this is the furthest extent that I can rest of the way is on a trail." the driver spoke with the utmost respect. "Thank you for your services" said Erina trying to wake up her red headed companion. "Yukihira-kun we need to walk the rest of the way". Wiping the drool from his face Soma speaks, "5 more minutes mom" earning him a slap to the shoulder from Erina. Slightly annoyed but slightly amused at the same time, Erina pulled soma up, unpacked the luggage and off they headed onto the trail.

"Ne Nakiri, you mentioned that you and your gramps used to stay here in the past right?" asked Soma walking casually while holding his luggage. "We used to come here for the summers when I was a child" responded erina, also trying her best to carry her own bags. Another realization came to her. She found that over the years, she's been sharing more and more of her personal lives with Soma, something that she usually only shares with Hisako and at times Alice.

After walking for a while longer, Erina notices something moving in the brushes. Curious, she moves closer only to have something jump out at her making her step back. In front of her was a mother fox protecting her pups, teeth bared ready to fight. Frozen in fear, Erina could only stare as the fox approached her. At this very moment, Soma stepped in between her and the fox confronting it. He pulled out a piece of meat that he had packed to distract it and tossed it towards the cubs. The fox, now having its attention on the meat, ran towards it leaving Soma and Erina time to collect themselves and back away. As the adrenaline started to die down, Erina took deep breaths and calmed herself down. "Are you ok Nakiri? You gave me a real scared there I was worried" the way soma asked and the way he looked was completely new to Erina. The outgoing, goofy Yukihira Soma looked genuinely worried. "M-Mhm" Just the thought of him caring for her gave her butterflies.

"Aha good, y'know usually you act strong and prideful but i guess you're only human" again sporting his signature grin her way. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO ME-" accidently tripping and falling towards a patch of greenery at the bottom of a slope. "NAKIRI!" soma yells as he jumps after her, bringing her into an embrace as he turns to assure that he takes the impact of the fall. * **CRASH*** Erina is now on top of soma's chest. From the looks of it, he took the full impact of the fall. "Y-yukihira-kun are you ok?" she asked with a shake voice. "Y-yeah i'm fine i feel kinda itchy though" Although he says that, pain can clearly be seen in how he winces. 'Itchy? what does he-' and there she saw what he was on.. A plant with 3 leaves…. Poison ivy. "YUKIHIRA-KUN GET UP WE NEED TO GET YOU TREATED!" she screamed while helping him up. The cabin wasn't far from the trail. "Can you walk?" she asked again with tears appearing at the edges of her eyes. "Just barely, I think I hurt my leg". Thinking for a quick moment she steeled her nerves. "There's no helping it then. Lean on me, I'll help you walk". With a weak chuckle, Soma speaks, "I guess you do have a heart Nakiri".

The closeness between the two made it awkward for the first few moments, but to Erina, getting to the cabin and treating Soma's wounds and infections took priority. Soma didn't resist as much as Erina thought and after walking a little further, Erina could hear rushing water. This lit a small flame within Erina. 'Almost there, We're almost there just hang on Yukihira-kun' she thought in pure desperation. Finally exiting the thick of the woods, Erina squints as the sudden sunlight proved too bright. Refocusing now, she could see it; a single cabin on the bank of a rushing river. The air itself smelled more clear and easier to breathe in. Erina took a moment to soak it in before remembering her current predicament. She took a deep breath and headed towards the cabin. "We're Here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter woohoo! As a new writer I'd like to thank everyone for all the support. Also I have finals coming up so I might be a little busy. Anyway, enjoy lovies! As always critiques are welcome!**

Chapter 3: Impaired, but Not Disabled

They'd made it. They'd finally made it. Being that it was owned by the Nakiri Household, the lone cabin looked nothing shy of a regular one story house. The cabin itself isn't what one would call a traditional cabin. This structure in particular was equipped with fully functioning electricity and running water. The aura it gave off was one of welcoming and safety. The air around it was so still and serene, that even a mouse dared not to disturb it, until now.

 ***SLAM*** Luggage and bags were dropped as Erina frantically tried to find the keys to the cabin. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Soma sitting on the porch where she had left him, reaching to scratch himself. "YUKIHIRA-KUN I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCRATCH, IT'LL JUST MAKE IT WORsE!" she wailed as she slapped its and away. Soma, looking up at Erina now, complains "But Nakiri its soooooo itchy, Can't i scratch just for a lit-" He was about to say but he was stunned by the look on Erina's face. The same face that previously could care less about his misfortunes, was now looking at him teary-eyed full of plead, fear and desperation.

" *Cough*, nevermind actually, I'll bear with it.." Soma said as he turned to look away from her. A little relieved, as well as a little curious at how soma turned away, Erina found the key to the cabin and opened the door. "Let's go inside Yukihira-Kun, I want you to lay down on the sofa and DO NOT SCRATCH :c" And inside they went. Soma followed Erina's commands to T, the last thing he wanted to do was watch her cry because of him.

Erina searched the cabin for any sort of medication or remedy for poison ivy rashes. However, she couldn't find anything and is now in the kitchen. Starting to panic a little, Erina paces back and forth trying to figure out what she can do. At this moment, a memory of a conversation with Alice makes itself known.

 _Flashback_

" _What's so special about cucumbers? Alice you get excited over the strangest things sometimes." Erina said as she looked at the food item curiously. Although renowned as a culinary genius, as a child she was confused on whether tomatoes and cucumbers were fruits or vegetables. Yes, it was embarrassing but no one, not even hisako knows this about Erina. "Well Erina" Alice spoke as she struck a superior pose as she was about to unleash her knowledge onto her cousin "Cucumbers itself in the cooking world may not be special, but in terms of real world application they're pretty useful. Cucumbers have a cooling factor. This, my dear cousin (sarcasm), helps reduce swelling and allows rashes, infections and such to heal faster with no repercussion" …_

 _Flashback End_

'Cucumbers! That's it!' the princess thought as she rushed to the refrigerator. The cool air made her shiver a little but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. She looked in the vegetable compartment and pulled out various foods, romaine lettuce, carrots, leeks, onions, garlic, tomatoes…. but no cucumbers. Once again panicking, she remembered something. This morning she asked the maids to pack her a salad, but not prepare it. Erina believed that food must be eaten once it is prepared and doing it beforehand ruins its flavor. There was a chance, albeit a gamble. Erina ran to the living room towards her bag and saw Soma laying on the couch, arm over his eyes,sweating, and panting hard. He was clearly in pain. It doesn't seem like he's been scratching himself, but in turn he's suffering. She had to be right about this, if not….. She didn't want to think about it. Rushing towards her food bag, she reached in and felt around. After a couple of seconds, Erina felt a long tubular shaped item that was cool to the touch. Anxious and hopeful, she yanked it out and to her joy there it was; a cucumber at the prime for its season. 'Yes! Thank goodness!' and she made her way back to the kitchen while she gave Soma once last glance, igniting a small fire in her.

Back in the kitchen, Erina brought out the pestle and mortar (a stone bowl and mallet used for grinding a pulverizing ingredients) and added the cucumber that she had chopped up. To the cucumber, she added some sugar to help break down the cucumbers as well as some salt; and away she grounds the ingredients together. What was left now was a cucumber paste. Now that it's smashed, the cucumber released its essential oils, further adding to its cooling factor. She made her way back to Soma with the paste and a small spatula

"Yukihira-Kun, This'll help with the rash and help you heal faster, but...um… can you… (shyly) take your shirt off?" As embarrassed as she was, helping relieve Soma was more important. Without saying anything, Soma sat up and removed his shirt, exposing his body to the young princess. Erina was awestruck. Soma wasn't as muscular as her grandfather for example, but he was completely tone. Gazing at his muscular neck, her eyes strayed down to his pectorals and abs. The way they glistened with his sweat earlier basically was begging for attention. A low chuckle was heard and Erina remembered her current task.

"You like what you see Nakiri?" Soma said in a sultry, almost seductive voice flashing his signature grin Erina's way. "Y-you wish you 3rd rate chef.." erina spoke trying not to oggle at soma. "I don't see any rashes Yukihira-Kun" and as soon as soon as she said that, Soma lied down on on his stomach exposing his back to Erina and there she saw it. Opposite to his front, his back was painted in a deep red from the ivy induced rashes as well as various cuts due to the branches that he fell on.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS THIS BAD?!" Erina asked loudly with a worried tone. "Aha you told me not to move didn't you?" although he tried to lighten the mood, Erina could see the winces of pain as he spoke. "I'm going to apply it now, it may sting but DO NOT move okay?" and whit that she started gently applying the cucumber paste. "Ack!-" Soma started to move but Erina held him down with desperation. "I'm sorry Yukihira-kun but please bare with it" This was rare sight to Soma. Never had he ever imagined Nakiri Erina to apologize let alone beg to him. "I'll Try Nakiri.."

The more Erina applied, the more relaxed Soma became. Although the salt stung, it was quickly replaced by a cooling sensation from the cucumber. After applying the rest of the paste, Erina wrapped it to Soma's back securing it and headed to the kitchen to clean up. Now being able to sit up, Soma stays amazed at how well it worked. He can now move around without feeling a stinging at his back. Erina made her way back to soma and sat by him. "Are you feeling better?" she asked with hopeful eyes. "Yeah! That thing you did worked wonders! ;D" again paired with that grin that Erina's seen too often.

After a small silence, Erina spoke shakily. "U-uhm Yukihira-kun… I'm sorry" finally letting a tear fall. "Because of me, you got hurt and had to suffer through all of this." Soma reaches out and wipes her tear. "Don't think to much about it Nakiri! I just didn't want you to get hurt" the redhead said looking a away with a slight blush. At this moment in time, Erina asks a question that's been on her mind due to the recent events. "Don't you hate me? Ever since our first year, I've done nothing but talk down to you and tried to get you expelled. Most people would consider me a nuisance and wish the worst upon me." More and more tears started to fall "And here you are, after all these years, saying you don't want me to get hurt. Why would you even-" she was caught off by a sudden tug and was brought into a warm embrace.

"I could never wish the worst on you, let alone anyone that just wouldn't be right" he spoke into her shoulder and Erina enjoyed the feeling. "Then why do you stay around me?" asked the princess still crying. Pushing her away to look Erina away in the eyes. "Do you remember our promise Nakiri? I'll exhaust my entire arsenal of cooking abilities until you admit that my food is delicious, and I can't do that if something happen to you could I hehe"

Finally calming down, Erina moves away from soma. Not out of disgust or disappointment, but actually the opposite. She was extremely happy at what he had said. "It's late we should get some rest. You especially." lightly tapping him on the forehead. Soma just sat there with a surprised look as he didn't expect that but he grinned back . "Yeah you're right. Goodnight Nakiri!" Erina stood up and walked to a room in the cabin, but no before looking back and giving Soma a smile along with a faint blush. "Goodnight Yukihira-kun!" Something happened between the two that night and they know it. _Find out next time on a new episode of Dragonball… Just kidding cx Thanks for reading more to come!_


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter lovies! Sorry for the late updates, I've been really busy lately and exams are coming up. Also there will not be a new chapter next week i apologize. Thank you to all the new followers and those who have recently favorited the story. I hope you enjoy and as always, Critique is Welcome!**

Chapter 4: It's Just a Dream

" _Throw it away Erina." A 6 year old Erina stared at the plate in front of her and spoke. "Grampa said to never waste fo-" *_ _ **SLAP***_ _Her cheek now blazing crimson for the impact and tears welling up in her eyes. "I said throw it away. Do you dare to defy me? Your father?" and so it continued. After every dish, after every bite she'd hear 'Throw It away' and would be hit if she'd done otherwise. Everything seemed to be crashing down on her. The pain, fear, and seclusion all intensified and everything went dark. At that moment she felt something warm emit from around her. It was firm, yet comforting; the kind of feeling that one would give their trust to.a white clothed arm made its way around her waist and everything went bright. This light… didn't hurt. It was as if it were welcoming her into its embrace. Resisting its temptation for a moment, Erina turned to see the source of this warmth. Sparkling Amethyst clashed with twin pools of dazzling gold._

* * *

Erina shot up sitting on her bed and looked down at her palms. It wasn't uncommon for her to have nightmares like this but it was different this time around. Rather than a cold sweat, Erina was greeted with the warm summer breeze. Looking over at the clock, Erina read roughly 7:23-7:30 (due to blurry morning vision). Getting up now, the princess made her way to the restroom to freshen up. Still wearing the clothes from last night, Erina couldn't help but remember the events prior and somehow related it to her recent dream. Releasing a small blush, Erina brushes her teeth and makes her way to the kitchen. On her way, she spots the object of her dreams and can't help but release a small giggle. Soma was laying on the sofa, arms and legs splayed in all different directions nearly falling off. A light snore could be heard, causing Erina to display a gentle smile as she thought it was cute. Realizing what she just thought, Erina scurried to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

After all was set and done, Erina pressed the button on the rice pot and made her way over to Soma, who was now laying in a regular position on his back. 'It looks like the paste actually worked' she thought to herself as her gaze was once again direct to the lad's body. The Curious side of Erina makes herself known and, against her better judgement, the proud princess touched one of Soma's pectoral muscles. Flinching a little as it tensed at her touch, Erina was fascinated as she had never touched a man's bare body before. Rather than being soft, it was firm and got harder as she touched it. Unconsciously, Erina's finger trails down to Soma's abdomen and traces the ridges of his tone midsection. She was fascinated at how each segment tensed up to her touch, as if declaring its presence to her. With her hand still on his stomach, her eyes trailed further down and she was met with Soma's….. Morning problem. Erina was fixated on it and trailed her hand slightly more further down. Before anything could happen though, she heard Soma make a sound. Shooting up and almost falling over, Erina looked at Soma's face and was stunned. Soma was.. Crying?

Soma wasn't bawling or anything of the sort, but there was a tear rolling down his cheek; as well as another forming in the corner of his eye. This was bizarre to Erina. Soma was always a confident and strong person, to see him shed a tear was something Erina did not expect. Once again remembering the events of last night, Erina replicated Soma's actions and wiped a tear from his face. Soma started to mumble something barely audible. "I-I'm sorry…." spoke Soma in a hushed tone. "Don't go..." As curious as Erina was about his dream, she was just as worried about Soma. Another tear came falling down and just the same, it was wiped away by Erina's hand. Suddenly, Soma grabbed onto her hand content on not letting go. The grip he had was not unpleasant. It was reminiscent of a child holding onto a parent's hand while walking through a busy street. This recent development had Erina in shock. 'W-w-w-w-what?! Why?! Should i move?' were the questions she asked herself but Soma had yet another trick up his sleeve.

Gently, Soma brought the hand closer to his own face until Erina's entire palm was in contact with his cheek. Soma reveals a content smile and gently nuzzles his face into the princess's palm. Needless to say, Erina's face was a new shade of red that rivaled that of Soma's hair. Erina was torn; one side of her wanted to pull away, but the other wanted to allow the red head to rest. Her troubles were soon over as Soma himself opened his eyes only to meet with Erina's.

"N-Nakiri? What are you doing here?" Soma asked still mostly asleep, however he wasn't blind to what he was doing. Soma maneuvered himself into a sitting position; not letting go of Erina's hand. This forced Erina to follow him and sit beside him. "Y-Yukihira-kun? Are you ok?" Erina asked shyly. "Yeah, that paste worked wonders aha" Soma spoke in a morning voice that gave his usual goofy and carefree voice a sexy, manlier tone that gave Erina shivers. "Um..Did you have a nightmare?" asks Erina while unconsciously squeezing Soma's hand ever so slightly. This small gesture was not left unnoticed by Soma. After glancing at Erina's worried eyes he looks down "Yeah…". Not often did Soma speak about his dreams, not even to the Polar dorm residents. Soma actually had a special ability himself; he can remember every dream that he has, down to the last detail. Although not as impressive as the God's Tounge, Soma's ability is both a blessing and a curse. Whenever Soma would have an inspirational dream, it would produce new and unique recipes and because he could remember his dream, it made it all the more easy. However, the same can be said about his nightmares, such as this one. At times like this, that specific dream would haunt him for the rest of the day and affect his mood, cooking, and interactions with people. Usually Soma would make an excuse and say that he was just tired from testing recipe testing. However, this time he felt like he could confine (trust) in someone. "Would you like to hear it?"

* * *

" _And the winner is…." spoke a woman. Beautiful, stunning, amazing, a single word could not describe her. Long silky brown hair, exquisite skin and appearance. But what was truly stunning, were her eyes. Vibrant aqua marine eyes, clear as the sky after a heavy rain that gave off a comforting aura. Her name? Yukihira Natsumi, Soma's mother. "Your father! Hehe! Better luck next time soma-chan!" Soma's mother said as she carried a 7 year old soma in her arms. "I'LL WIN NEXT TIME FOR SURE JUST YOU WAIT POPS!" little soma declared pointing at his father. "Ahaha you do that soma, I'm up for anything you throw at me."_

 _Late that night little soma woke up to get a drink, as did his mother. Soma ran down stairs to Yukihira Diner and approached the refrigerator as usual reaching for its handle only to find it not being there; instead it felt like a shirt. Soma was hit with something while also feeling a stinging pain just above his left eye. "SOMA!" Cried Natsumi. She ran to her son's aid and saw them. There were three masked individuals in the diner. Looking around, a broken window could be seen; most likely the point of entrance. Jouichirou was also on his way down due to all the noise. "IT'S A BUST GRAB WHAT YOU CAN AND LET'S GO!" said one of the masked men. Out of the darkness, Natsumi saw the glint of soma's knife set in the possession of one of the men. "That's my Son's!" she yelled as she grabbed the case and started to tug it away. Soma could only watch and hope for his mother. She nearly hat it in her possession, a spark of hope lit in soma….. Until it happened. The man who had hurt Soma swung at his mother with the same blade, making her fall to the floor. That would be it…. If Jouichirou were not already there. The knifemen charged at Jouichirou, only to have him disarmed and thrown into submission within a second. The Man with the knife set was quickly done away with as a punch was thrown to his stomach, knocking him out. "Soma where's your mother?" his father asked wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I-I S-She" Soma couldn't get it out; he knew what had happened… although he wished he didn't. Jouichirou turned on the lights and saw her. His beloved wife and mother to his treasured son.. Lays on the floor in a pool of her own blood… just barely hanging onto the thread of life. "NATSUMI!" both Soma and his father ran to her side. "I've lost too much blood. Aha.." Natsumi strained to laugh in the face of death. "I love you both.. My two beautiful boys.." and with that she passed in their arms._

* * *

Back in the cabin with Erina, the current Soma tries to fight back tears as he grips onto her hand once me. "That's… an intense dream Yukihira-kun" Erina spoke trying to comfort him not matter how little it may be. "That's the thing Nakiri.." Soma said while choked up. Erina was confused as she didn't know what he was talking about. "This dream.. This nightmare.. Is a memory."

Erina froze, did she hear him right? If that were a memory then… "Y-yukihira…. You don't mean…." he said nothing. He did, however, hold his hair up with his spare hand revealing his signature scar. "You're the only one who knows this Nakiri. Aha aren't you special?" Soma gave Erina a teary eyed grin. Giving Erina's hand a gentle squeeze, he motioned to leave but was taken aback by Erina's grip. "Why didn't you tell me earlier… you shouldn't be bearing this alone." Soma was the one who's confused now. "Well in my defense you never really cared about me back when we first met." Soma said. "That was then…" Erina replied steeling herself for what she was about to do. "But now…" Without a second's notice, Erina lunged at Soma freezing him in place with an embrace of her own. "Let me share your burden."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Back! Im sorry about not updating in 2 months, but with school and family issues I never found the time. But that's over now! I will try to have a chapter out over month (within the second or third week). Thank you to all who are still following and welcome to those who ahve just joined! As always, critique is welcome. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Starting to realize

Soma was torn at his current position. The girl who he was pretty much convinced hated him with all her being was… hugging him? Soma never had a problem with consoling others and comforting them, but this was new territory for him. He usually never talked about his problems to anyone other than his late mother. So many years have passed since he was last held and cared for. A part of him wanted to move away and tell Erina that he didn't want to burden her as well, but the other part said otherwise. This feeling of warmth, security, and comfort was slowly starting to break the walls that Soma had placed around himself.

Erina was just as frozen. She had jumped in without a plan of attack. She didn't know why she did it or why she had even thought of comforting Soma, but the look on his face made her feel pity and sympathetic towards him. Sure her childhood wasn't ideal, but to see one's mother murdered in front of their own eyes at such a young age… was unspeakable. She wondered to herself 'How does he keep up this goofy and cheery persona of his?' Sure, after such trauma it would be expected to become shut in and cold as Erina did. More and more questions ran through her mind until she was brought out of her trance by two strong, yet cautious arms wrapping around her waist.

She looked down to see the redhead with his face buried in her chest. Although embarrassed for a slight moment, Erina realized why he was here and couldn't help but form a small smile. Soma was crying, actually crying. Years of bottled up pain, regret, and sadness finally released from its confines. Erina found herself bringing the sniffling boy closer making him flinch. Gently Erina ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke in a soothing voice."It's ok, let it all out Yukihira-kun. You're not alone anymore." At this point Soma had no control over his emotions and released them all into Erina.

A few minutes passed and Soma had calmed down. Moving back to his sitting position,still holding onto Erina's waist, Soma looked at his current companion. With a deep sigh Soma spoke now more relaxed but still a little weak. "Aha look at me, a grown man crying his heart out, it's been so long since I've had a release like that." Erina rose one of her hands to wipe away the remaining tears in the corner of his eyes. "Don't be afraid to cry" she said again in that comforting tone. "It's only natural. We all experience emotions. Crying just means that you're human" Erina gave him a reassuring smile. Soma spoke in his usual teasing tone, "Really Nakiri? I thought the only thing thing you could feel was pride." sticking his tongue out at her indicating that it was obviously a joke. Erina release a small giggle and poke him in the chest. "Only to you Yukihira, I'll discover a new planet before I complement your cooking :p." They both laughed at this until Erina moved away and stood up. "Now that you're feeling better go wash up food's almost ready. The bath room is down the hall, first door to the left." and with that she walked towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast leaving soma to himself. Soma sat there looking at his palms. He kind of missed that warmth emitted from Erina earlier. Smiling to himself a bit, Soma stretched and made his way to the restroom.

* * *

On the way, Soma had gone to his travel bag and grabbed his dental and hair products. He walked into the "bathroom" and was stunned. He knew that Erina was rich but this was simply unbelievable. The bathroom itself was the size of a miniature bathhouse! A crystalline ceiling allowed natural light to illuminate the room. Instead of a tub, there was a bathing area for soaking and an area for shampooing as well as a sizeable showering area. Shaking himself out of his stunned state, Soma brushed his teeth and opted for a shower. Unwrapping the bandage from himself and disposing of the cucumber, Soma stepped into the cold shower. He winced as the water hit his back, his rash hadn't cleared up completely yet. Soma simply stood under the flow of cool water, when a thought came to his mind about his favorite blonde princess. He was well aware of his reputation of being as dense as a black hole, but he did notice he had been spending more and more time with Erina. He didn't know when it had happened but he honestly was happy that it did. No one had ever tried to comfort him like that before. Hell, even his father wasn't good at it; at most he said some words, but that was the extent. He had told Erina about his past and how he got his scar, a secret known only to him and his father. Smiling to himself, Soma remembered all the moments that Erina wasn't cold to others, or had a scowl on her face over the three years he'd known her. At first he had found her interesting because she was the only one to disapprove of his cooking. Honestly, he never took it as an insult; rather, it made him work harder than he ever had. As he looked back, he remember her smiles. Those time were by far his favorite times of those that he spent with her. He thought about how such a prideful princess had such a beautiful smile. Not just her smile, but her entire self. Her silky blonde hair, beautiful skin,long luscious legs, busty ches…. ***mental facepalm*** Soma found himself in a blush as he realizes his thoughts on Erina. Soma looked down at his.. Not so little sous chef and chuckled to himself as he stayed in the shower until his problem faded. Now finishing his shower, Soma put on some clothes and made his way out, following a delicious smell that he figured could only be Erina's breakfast.

* * *

The final plate was set on the table when Erina heard a door open. The scene that greeted her nearly left her as a blushing puddle. Soma stood wearing a simple white tank top that hugged his body, outlining his tone abs and pectoral muscles as well as making his biceps more defined. His usual spiky hair laid limp over his face. His bath towel slung over his shoulders, as well as a simple pair of boxers. Erina found herself mesmerized by the specimen in front of her and quickly composed herself, while still sporting a deep blush. "G-good morning Y-yukihira-kun" Spoke the heiress trying not to stare at some but still stealing some glances. Soma fastened a bright smile and looked at the stuttering princess. 'She's so cute when she gets like this' he thought. Stretching his arms he replied. "Good morning to you too Nakiri! What's for breakfast?" he asked while walking towards the table.

Erina perked up at his tone. She noticed the way Soma spoke to her. Such enthusiasm, such familiarity, 'it was almost like they were m-!' Erina caught herself and brain exploded a little at her implication. Shaking off her blush she replied. "Rice with Grilled fish and miso soup" she spoke as she took her seat. Although Erina was indeed regarded highly when it came to food, it did not mean that she disliked simple meals such as this one. At first, having a feast of the best dishes in the world for every meal seemed like a good idea, but in the end Erina loved nothing more than the simple home dishes her mother used to cook for her. Both Erina and Soma took their seats and said there thanks. "Itadakimasu" breakfast was served.

Soma took his first bite of fish and was instantly send into a world of ecstasy. He was reminded of his cook-off with Isshiki during his first year, but that was no where near this feeling. Soma let out a yell, scaring Erina a bit. "NAKIRI THIS IS DELICIOUS! What did you use a seasoning? I can taste soy sauce, ginger, white pepper, etc. Is this your recipe? you have to teach me this!" Erina sat speechless, not knowing what to say. She simply stared at Soma. His eyes were that of a child who had just been told that they were going to an amusement park. Erina let out a laugh of her own leaving an equally confused Soma to his thoughts. He had never, EVER, seen Erina genuinely laugh. He always liked it when she smiled rather than having that somber, cold look on her face. He couldn't help but smile along with her, then she spoke.

Erina wiped a tear from her eye due to laughing and replied. "This was my mother's recipe Yukihira." Erina said now looking at Soma with a teasing grin of her own (maybe she picked it up from him :3). "Hmmm If you make a dish worthy of my approval, then I'll _consider_ it". The look on Soma's face was simply hilarious. It went from a hope and challenging face to a pout once he realized she was joking. Unable to hold it in anymore, Erina let out another laugh but this time Soma laughs with her. The two continued their breakfast while engaging in small talk. Soma offered to do the dishes and after he finished, he walked over to Erina who was sipping her tea. Soma leaned against the table and asked, "Hey Nakiri, how long has it been since you've been here?" Erina looked up and him and answered. "Just a little over 12 years (they're both 18 btw). Why?" Soma now looking hopeful said, "Let's go explore!, we're next to a river, so there's bound to be fish if we get hungry." Erina thought of it for a second then smiled back at him. "Sure it's been too long. If i remember correctly, there's a surprise somewhere around here." Erina looked at soma with a sly grin on her face. Intrigued, Soma quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Surprise? What surpr-" but he was cut off by Erina's finger on his lips. "Thats for me to know and you to find. Now go get dressed." and with that, Erina once again left Soma to himself. Stunned, Soma stood for a couple of seconds before walking to his bag to put on a shirt, shorts and boots.

* * *

As Soma was just finishing tying his boots, he heard Erina come out from her room and was met with her in a new attire. Erina's hair was in a simple pony tail, she was wearing a light pink tee with a denim jacket and a simple pair of jeans tucked into her boots. Soma couldn't help but smile once again. He liked seening Erina wear something other than the school uniform, and she looked damn good in casual clothes. erina walked up to him,and with a slight blush she asked, "Do I look weird?"

Now broken from his trance, Soma Flashed his Signature grin and responded happily, "Nope! In fact you look great! Now then.." Soma grabbed Erina by the hand and pulled her out. "Let's Go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *DRUMROLL* WE'VE HIT OVER FOLLOWERS! Thank you to all those who have been with me since day one, as well as those who have just recently discovered me. I am a novice write as well as this being my first ever story. This is a personal milestone for me and its all because of you guys. As a gift and a thank you, I've put my all into this chapter with a whopping 4k+ word count! thank you all again and as always, I read all the reviews. Critique is always welcome!**

Chapter 6: Confessions

The sound of rushing water, birds chirping, and the cool breeze signified a beautiful day to come. A cloudless sky allowed the sun to kiss both the faces of a pretentious, blonde princess; as well as a hyperactive redhead.

Soma closed his eyes and took a deep inhale, savoring the almost sweet morning air. He could smell the scent of wildflowers from the woods, feel the cool summer breeze on his skin, hear the sounds of the surrounding nature; and, as he opened his eyes again, see the glimmering sunlight as it reflected off the river's surface. 'This was just what I needed', Soma thought to himself. Day in and day out, it had been nothing but cooking, recipe tasting, Shokugeki, and more cooking. Although it was his passion, it was nice to take a break from it all and relax. Soma looked over at his companion and saw that she was doing the exact same thing as him, taking in her also noticed a goofy smile make its way onto Erina's face. It looked like she was getting drunk off the air. At this Soma poked Erina's cheek, returning her to the real world and received a glare from the princess.

Chuckling slightly, Soma spoke, "Sorry Nakiri, I didn't mean harm. I just saw you smiling and got curious." After taking a deep breath in, Erina replied, "I figured as much Yukihira. Anyway I was just reminiscing about the times I came here as a child. This breeze is still the same as ever. It almost feels like I'm being hugged and comforted by my mother." Erina smiled once more, only to realize that she had said something weird. Sporting a healthy blush, she looked up at Soma, only to be met with a smile of his own. The two maintained eye contact for a few seconds before Soma broke it as he looked towards the river. "Yeah, I know what you mean, I feel the same way, and I think I know why." This had Erina confused, but Soma quickly explained himself. "It's the scent in the wind. Scent is the most powerful factor when it comes to inducing memories." Still confused, Erina moved closer to him and looked at him more intensely. She noticed something about his expression. Soma had a sad smile on his face, but his eyes were what made her realize. His eyes were reminiscent of when he spoke to her about his nightmare. Just as Erina was about to voice her confusion, Soma cut her off. "Look over there Nakiri" Soma spoke as he pointed to a small patch of wild flowers. "My mom used to grow those flowers while I was growing up. Just the scent of them brings back memories of her." Soma let out a deep sigh while his gaze rested on the patch of flowers.

He was content on simply being engulfed by his past memories, until he felt a squeeze on his arm. Broken from his trance, Soma looked down to a pouting princess holding on to his arm looking up at him worriedly. He couldn't help but smile at Erina; as well as feel a little guilty for making her worry. As a joke, Soma ruffled her hair so that it was messy and hung over her face. Frantically fixing her hair, Erina shot soma a small glare, only to be given a small chuckle by him. Soma looked Erina directly in the eyes and continued his explanation. "My point is, maybe there's a scent in the air that reminds you of your mother too. Who knows." And with that, Soma wore his trademark grin and grabbed Erina's hand and pulled her towards the forest.

The two walked through the forest path, taking note of all the sounds of nature all around them. At one point, a bird landed on Erina's shoulder and Erina let out a small giggle. Seeing this, Soma couldn't help but take in her features. He had always loved it when Erina smiled and this time was no different. Whenever Erina smiled in front of him, it caused this churning feeling in Soma's stomach that he'd never felt before. He wanted to tell her that she should smile more often, but he wasn't going to be on the receiving end of one of her tirades. The bird perched on Erina's should took notice of soma's red hair and made its way to the top of his head. After a few moments of silence, an ear piercing yelp was heard from Soma along with another laugh from Erina. Apparently, the little bird decided that Soma's hair would make perfect material for a nest, so it plucked a small patch of it and flew away. Rubbing his head to ease the pain, Soma cursed that little devil. "That little shit.. That hurt." at this moment Erina walked over to soma and gave him a teasing grin. "So the unstoppable Yukihira Soma; the one who challenged the entire academy, stood his own against and under chef Shinomiya, took down my father's regime, and second chair of the Elite ten, cries like a little girl because of a bird?" Erina had her hand on her hip, leaning forward slightly while poking Soma's chest with her other hand. Soma tried so very hard to hold back a blush. He was used to teasing Erina, but he never expected her to tease him back. Avoiding eye contact, Soma finally got some words out. "Well, in my defense…. Birds are dangerous." Gaining another laugh from Erina, Soma chuckled and continued. "And it's not like i'll be second chair forever. I'm taking the first seat, just you watch." Soma gave Erina a fiery grin as to convey the truth behind his word. Done having her fun with her companion, Erina straightened up and continued on the trail, turning back to stick her tongue out at soma. "If you think I'm going to lose to you Yukihira, then you're as stupid as your hair is red."

The two continued along on the path indulging in some small talk, when they came across the patch of ivy that soma fell into. Soma reached to touch his back and winced as it still burned. Hoping this doesn't happen to anyone else, Soma went as far as to make a small fence with a few sticks. The two figured to make their way back to the cabin. It was mid-morning and both of them were craving some river fish.

At the bank of the river, Soma had an idea. "Ne Nakiri, let's have some fun." Erina turned curious towards Soma as he spoke before she. "I'll catch some fish, then let's have a shokugeki. We can decide the terms and conditions later." Soma stood tall and confident facing his one, true rival. Erina pondered this for a while. She was up for the competition, but found one flaw with this plan. "I don't mind Yukihira, but we need a judge. Judging each other's dish would be far too bias." As if on cue, a rustling was heard from a bush. Out walked the family of foxes, a Vixen and 3 kits, that they had encountered on their way to the cabin before. Instinctively , Erina ran to Soma's side and stood behind him. Soma, however; was analyzing the situation. He turned to Erina and saw the fear in her eyes and gave her a small embrace. "It's ok Nakiri, let me handle this." With that, Soma let go and slowly made his way to the Foxes. Soma stared at the mother fox from roughly 6 feet away and saw no hostility in its eyes. Soma kneeled down on one knee to meet the fox at eye level and extended his hand, letting the fox come to him. In probably the most tense seconds of her life, Erina watched as the vixen walked up to soma's hand, sniffed it, licked his fingers and continued to bury its face in his palm. Soma stood up and made his way back to the petrified princess with the foxes in tow. "See, nothing to worry about! If we mean it no harm, then no harm done." Soma then proceeded to grab Erina's hand and place it in front of the vixen. Erina watched as it did the exact thing her as it did to Soma. She looked up at Soma confused but it seemed that he understood what she was thinking. "It was hostile to you before because you walked in on her kits. Any mother would react that way if they saw their children with a stranger." Understanding now, Erina stood up more calmed. She looked over and saw the three kits wrestling each other causing her to giggle, until she heard Soma's voice again. "Well looks like we have our judge hehe. Now what does the winner get?" Soma asked eyeing Erina indication he was letting her choose. Erina pondered for a moment, then looked at soma with a devilish/scary ass smile. "The loser will obey a single command from the victory. No ifs, ands, or buts." soma let out a nervous chuckle with a single thought on his mind 'Shit..'

After an eventful cooking competition resulting in Soma's loss, both teens sat side by side eating each other's food. As far as judging goes, the foxes decided Soma's food was not even worth tasting after eating Erina's dish much to her amusement. After a few minutes of denial and saying the judge had a bias, Soma finally accept his fate for he was curious as to how Erina's dish tasted. The mother fox was curled up in Erina's lap while the kits slepts in soma's. Soma looked up at his companion to see her serene face as she ran her fingers through the fox's fur. "Ne Nakiri, since we've been spending time with these foxes,do you want to hear a story about them? It's a story that my mom used to tell me to get me to sleep as a kid." Looking up at him with once again curious eyes, Erina replied with a nod. And so, the story began.

* * *

Once there was a forest. Ample in resource as well as healthy,lush fauna, it was home to many different animals of all species. Birds, insects, monkeys, toads, snakes,wolves.. All live together in harmony. Each animal had its own strengths and weaknesses unique to its species. The frogs were extremely quick, but lacked in strength. The monkeys were intelligent, but lacked judgement. The birds had incredible eyesight, but lacked strength. However, there was one species that was better off than the others. The wolves were skilled hunters, excellent trackers, intelligent and intuitive. Due to all these aspects, the wolf clan was made the head of all the animals in the forest. All other species would respect the wolves, but there would be no dominance over one another. All species respected each other's strengths. But…. this was far from a utopian (perfect) society.

There was one certain animal that just felt like it didn't belong. A lone fox kit. Due to the actions of its ancestors, foxes were never truly welcomed by the other animals, even though it was they who had settled in the forest first. The others saw foxes as monsters rather than a comrade. This kit would lay in wait until nightfall to forage for food. If it were to move during the day and be seen by any other animal, it would be mercilessly attacked to the brink of death and its food would be stolen. That being said, not all of the animals despised the fox. An old ape, one that was highly regarded by the other animals, would often visit the young kit and leave it whatever food it had. Naturally, upon first encounter, the young kit was terrified in fear of being assaulted by the old ape. But over time, there was no one that the fox respected more. The other animals were aware of this interaction, but never dared to speak up against the old ape. One day though, the head male of the wolf clan appeared in front of the ape to give it a simple warning. 'That thing is nothing more but a monster, it will only bring suffering' warned the fox. The old ape met the foxes gaze and gave a simple reply for a simple warning. 'A seed will grow into a sapling, a sapling will grow into a mighty tree, the tree would bloom fragrant flowers, and those flowers will bear fruit, but if the see is not nurtured, then it will never grow.' Puffing its chest, the fox turned and left. The old ape continued to care for the fox.

Many years passed, the young fox grew to be an exceptional size. It was faster than the toads, its sight keener than the birds, it was smarter than the monkeys and its strength was on par with the wolves. Undoubtedly, the fox was the strongest in the forest according to the old ape. When it came time for the ape to move on into the afterlife, the young fox cried by its side. The ape looked over at his (more or less) adopted grandson and spoke, 'there is hate in this world my young one, but do not dwell; for only with a loving and forgiving heart will that hate ever be vanquished.' saying his peace, the old ape passed on. The fox took this terribly. He had lost the only father figure and family he had, but he intended to honor his final words. After burying the ape in the most peaceful place the fox could find, it returned to its den to mourn. Nightfall came quickly and the fox was awoken by a sudden flash followed by a loud crack. His senses now ablaze, the fox concluded that it was a lightening bolt as it heard screams of desperation from the other animals. The fox quickly ran towards the source of the screams and asked the nearest toad about the situation. Although startled due to seeing a fox, the toad relayed what was going on. A lightning bolt spliced a tree in two and set it ablaze as it fell onto the homes the animals. Most were unharmed but a wolf pup, son of the alpha, was trapped within its home with flaming branches blocking the entrances. Having heard enough, the fox rushed over to the wolves. Meanwhile, all the other animals were arguing about who should go and rescue the pup. However, this was soon halted as they all saw a flash of orange and a fox standing in front of them. "Monster!" one cried out. The fox glare at the animal and released a wave of killing intent to silence everyone. "Call me what you want" spoke the fox. "But if no one is going to save this pup, then stay out of my way!" and so the fox jumped into the flames. Minutes passed and there was no sign of either the fox or the pup. Rain soon began to fall extinguishing the flames. All of the animal's instincts flared. Rain was a bad omen, something was about to happen.

All the animals were brought out of their trance when a crack was heard. In Front of them was the fox, standing tall and dignified. but severely burned and blisted, holding the pup by the scruff of its neck. The fox walked over to the alpha male and returned the son to his father. The alpha stared at the fox, then bowed its head deeply surprising all the animals present. "Thank you, for you have saved my son. We were wrong to treat you the way we did and I apologize; although i imagine a mere apology cannot erase the hatred you have for us. Know that I, the alpha male, offer you my life as retribution for my actions." all the animals stared incredulously at the fox and came to an understanding as ALL the animals imitated the Alpha male. "As do we" the spoke in unison. The fox looked over the scene in front of him. All those years of pain, sorrow and hatred. He could claim their lives right now.. But instead he remembered the ape's final words. "Raise your heads. One's life is truly valuable. To toss it away so easily is unacceptable. I did not save this pup so that I could claim your heads. No. I did it because I saw another in need; thus I had no reason to hesitate. Yes, there have been issues in the past, but an individual that I truly respected told me this- only with a loving and forgiving heart will that hate ever be vanquished. Therefore, If I am given one request of you all, I ask that you all, as well as your future generations be accepting of any and all animals that request to live in this forest." the wolf pup from before spoke up. "Why do you not seek revenge?" the fox kneeled down to eye level of the pup. "Because young one, hate will only fester more hate." the Alpha male now spoke. "You are welcome by myself as well as the others here" the fox replied, "Thank you…. But it seems to be too late.." as soon as it was said, the fox dropped to the floor dead. The burns were much more severe than they had seemed and it took all of the fox's remaining energy to get his point across. The alpha male ran to the fox's side and sat sadly next to its body. "Today, and forever more, we shall remember the hero of this forest. He was shunned by all, and yet still came to our rescue. We shall mourn." the Alpha then started a howl, with the entire pack, even the pups joined. It is said that the fox protects the forest as a spirit now and forever.

 **A/N: This was a small reference to something. Props to those who know what :3**

* * *

After finishing his story, Soma looked over a stunned Erina as well as fox (maybe foxes can understand english lol). "W-wow.. That was one hell of a story Yukihira." spoke the princess. Sporting a sad smile soma replied, "Yeah, it's one of my favorites. Nature is so amazing." Soma shook his head and decided to change the subject. "Anyway it looks like you and that fox really get along huh Erina?" Eyes on the fox in her lap, Erina replied. "Yeah, I don't know. stroking her like this makes me feel calm" that was when she noticed something and looked back at soma. "Yukihira, what did you just call me?" She asked in a tone that was non-threatening, just pure curiosity. Soma took a second to process her question, then he realized that he called Erina by her name! "O-oh.. Sorry, it managed to slip out aha (awkward chuckle). I mean we've known eacother for quite a while now and we're still calling each other by surnames, so I don't see the harm. I don't mind if you call me Soma either." Soma looked at Erina for any reaction at all. When he got none, Soma release a deep sigh and spoke again, this time with much less enthusiasm. "Nevermind then. I'm sorry Nakiri.I won't do it again if it bothers you that much." He was more composed and his eyes seem just a bit darker than usual. Having said his peace, Soma placed the resting kits on the ground by their mother and, without a word, walked off to clean the remaining dishes and cooking supplies.

Erina was left alone with the foxes speechless, confused, and a little bit hurt. She didn't mean it like that. In all honesty, she actually liked it when he said her name but her failure to respond gave him the wrong idea. Soma returned with clean dishes a while after and motioned for her to follow him into the house. Standing up and grabbing the hem of Soma's shirt, Erina spoke up timidly, "Just so you know, I didn't mean any harm when I ask the questioned earlier. I...I was just surprised. You're the first boy to call me by name… and .. it felt.. Nice." a peaceful silence fell for all of a few moments until Soma chuckled as he placed the plates down and turned around pulling a surprised Erina into an embrace. "It's ok. It was my fault for jumping to conclusions. So i'm the first boy to call you by your name?" Erina hid her face into his chest to avoid his gaze and nodded. "Well aren't I special then, but It makes me happy." A grin made its way to Soma's face as he thought of teasing her one last time. He leaned in towards her ear and whispered ever so softly, "Erina~". Erina at this point exploded and pushed a laughing soma away and towards the house yelling baka at a rapid fire rate.

The day seemed to pass by and nightfall soon came. Erina was in her room simply looking out at the night sky. Without the city lights around, the stars and constellations were clearly visible. A click of a lock was heard and Out walked a damp haired Soma wearing the same attire as the morning. He walked over to a blushing erina and joined her in star gazing. After some time passed, Soma made a motion to leave the bed, much to the dis pleasure of Erina. "Well, it's getting late. I know how you girls are with your sleep so I'll sleep on the couch again since there are no more rooms." Erina objected, "But your rash isn't completely healed yet, sleeping on the couch would be counter-intuitive." Soma thought about it for a moment but shrugged it off and started to walk, when his hand was grabbed by Erina. "Soma…"

Soma perked up in surprise as he turned around only to see the familiar blush of Erina. "Sh-shut up.. You said I could call you that this afternoon…. And don't forget i won our shokugeki. My command is that you will sleep in this bed until your rash clears up COMPLETELY." yes it was completely embarrassing and an odd request for her to say, but there was an ulterior motive.

Slightly flustered, Soma nodded and motioned to turn off the lights then enter bed… with Erina. They both laid there not saying a word. The moments that passed were beyond awkward, so Soma was about to break the ice when surprisingly Erina beat him to it. "Soma…. Can you tell me what you think of me? Not as a chef, but as a person." Erina asked as she turned to meet Soma's gaze dead on. Being caught off guard, Soma pondered this question before scooting closer to her to reply. "Well.. you're extremely prideful, you like to talk down to others, you hate to admit when you're wrong, you're stubborn, and basically a typical high class ojou-sama." Soma could see her expression worsen with every detail. Moving even closer to her now, Soma maneuvered in such a way that Erina was now using one of his arms as a pillow and the other arm wrapped around her waist possessively and smiled as he pulled her into his body. "But underneath that mask, is a beautiful young woman. She takes care of her friends, is a blast to be around and tease, loves cheesy romance manga, and honestly.. My life wouldn't be the same without her." giving Erina one last squeeze, he could feel her muscles relax into his embrace. "So, if we're doing confessions then how about me." Soma asked with his ever present grin. This was countered by a sly grin of Erina's own followed by a smug look in her eyes. "Well" she started. "You can't cook, you're an idiot, you're denser than a black hole, you have a fetish with squid….." this continued on for a solid few minutes. 'It's almost like she had a list already made up" thought Soma as his sweat dropped. After Erina seemed finished, Soma looked down at her and asked. "But?" again, Erina returned with a sly grin. "Nope that's all! :3" Soma deadpanned, "Oi…." Erina released a small giggle and pulled herself closer to soma's body, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she continued. "But, you're also the one I respect the most aside from my grandfather. Although i don't approve of your cooking… yet, I do admire how you never back down from a challenge even if the odds are against you. You stand up for your friends and defend them with all your might. And my life would've been rather boring had I not met you." Erina wiggled around until she was comfortable and snuggled into soma more. "And if you weren't a chef, you'd make a decent teddy bear." giggling along with soma, Erina spoke the final words of the night. "I'm tired now. Let's go to sleep. Goodnight…...soma." Smiling at the princess in his arms, Soma pulled a strand of hair out from Erina's face and tucked behind her ear. "Yeah… let's..Erina."


End file.
